A message to Dorthy
by nessat32
Summary: Hi fanfiction people, I know it's been a while. Life's busy. My sequel for the governor's daughter is in the works as well as a few Elphie fics. This letter is from Nessa's point of view. It explains her views on wickedness, and the trials and joys of her first relationship. Hopefully Dorthy learns she is more than the girl under the house. Reviews and critiques are appreciated!


Dear Dorthy,  
It was your little farmhouse that so sweetly acquainted me with death...

It's alright child don't quiver like that. I mean no harm, everybody's got to have a forgiving in their body don't they? Perhaps fate felt obligated to free my countrymen of the strife I imposed upon them (unintentionally of course). I would extend my hand if it were tangible but unfortunately it is not. I would stand to greet you but my attempts were unsuccessful in the physical world and beyond. I was granted a futile of legs from birth. Some say it was my sister Elphaba's doing, I'm sure you met her when you entered Oz. The truth is my condition is due to the cursed milk flowers, a plant not indigenous to your homeland. Have no fear you callow, innocent thing, if you want to know why I can see just what your thinking as you read this, this is because I am a sprit so I have abilities that transcend the perimeters of normal human observation. Keep that in mind. Well I've done quite a bit of babbling, but it's time that I reveal my true purpose of writing this letter. Long ago there was a boy I fell in love with. He took me on a lovely first date, he was my first kiss, my first real courtship, and my first...well I'll explain that when your older. This boy taught me how to drown in my own infatuation and only a few hours ago you oiled his once human mouth. He was quite handsome when he was made of flesh and bones. His real name is Boq, simple but sweet. He was the first boy that wasn't my father who told me I was beautiful. From than on I thought our love was written in the stars, unfortunately although he did not see the same destiny. You see Dorthy, his devotion was for another woman. To prevent a tangent I won't mention her name. But I will say, she favors the color pink. I'll leave you to dwell on that. Right about the time this suspicion arose, my dear father died, while my sister was working for the betterment of Oz ( I know that seems like a shock). Anyway l, was immediately expected to take my fathers place as governor of Munchkinland without a moment to grieve. I had nobody to turn to but my darling Boq, he was happy to help me adjust to my new position. He held me close when I was sad, and set me at ease. But one will never truly understand the stark reality that will come to a disabled person when you know the one you love would rather be anywhere but with you. If that person leaves, you deep inside that you would be nothing without them. It's amazing how much a pair of legs can influence your view of the world. (That's the last you saw of me right?) I grew very needy, quickly. I put laws in place, prevent him and all the other munchkins from crossing the border. Resent, festered inside both of us, but still my love remained. But his seemed to fade away. A part of me always knew he never wanted me, so I did everything to preserve the tiny part of him that may have held affection for me. While I kept him close he tried his hardest to express his discontent in the most curt way possible. Finally, when I was given the ability to walk for a few blissful moments, his walls went down in an instant. I thought for certain, that his heart belonged to me. He told me that he was going to cease this golden opportunity to pursue his true love. I was not going to have it, I still believe at this moment, that there is a part of him that longs for me. Naturally, my rage and my mediocre magic skills caused his heart to shrink. My sister, knew that I couldn't live without him in my life and sealed his fate by turning my sweet Boq to tin for all eternity. That is how among other things, that I earned the title of the wicked witch of the east. I commend you for your openness Miss Gale. My parting message is: know that wickedness comes not from human nature itself, but the inevitable vices of grief and fear. Along with the undying need to love and be loved in return.

Thanks for reading,

Nessarose Thropp.


End file.
